Mucho Amor Mata
by Artyon154
Summary: Al pasar los años Issei y las chicas se dan cuenta que lo que sienten es pasajero, y por ello tanto el como las Gremory han tomado su propio camino. Pero Issei ha encontrado dos hermosos luceros de color violeta, dos luceros hermanos que lo llevaran a los mejores dias de su vida, pero los luceros son egoístas. Naaa Mentiras Venga A Ver Oppais, Ecchi y Lemon. (Actualización Lenta).
1. Epílogo

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 **DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Pov. Issei:**

No se como esto pudo terminar asi realmente, como fue que esto pudo pasar...pero bueno, ya paso hace muchos años. Realmente no se porque me estoy quejando 6 años después de lo ocurrido, ya cuando ninguna de las 4 me deja dormir de forma tranquila.

-Serañal-intentó decir, pero mi palabras no salen bien al tener a mi hija de 5 años apachurrandomen la cara.

-Hmm...es festivo-respondió aquella Maou de coletas la cual me estaba estripando el brazo derecho junto a mi pierna derecha, cosa que me negaba la sensación de mis miembros.

-Shona, ahiuda-roge a mi esposa mas joven, otra que no podía faltar estaba enroscada como una culebra a mi torso, eso sin contar a nuestra hija de 6 años la cual estaba como una garrapata a mi cintura.

-Shh...es festivo-respodio ella al igual que su hermana mayor...condenadas hijas de p*ta.

Bueno, como siempre mejor me resigno y me dejo llevar por la sensación de los senos de ellas dos...mis manos son lo único libre, pero son las que mejor aprovecho.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos ¿como se encuentran?**_

 _ **Espero que bien, ¿ Que tal les ha parecido esta nueva historia. De ante mano aprovechó para decirles que está historia en su mayoria será comedia, echi y un poquitito de drama, en si el titulo es una burla.**_

 _ **Bueno sin mas nos vemos mañana con el primer capítulo.**_


	2. Inicio

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, en la lectura.**

 **Sexo, Hermanas y Manzanas Dragón**

 **Residencia Sitri, Kuoh Hace 16 Años:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

¿Un día normal?

Puuhhh para nada, ningún dia era normal desde que a la Maou Leviatán la asignaron a trabajar en Kuoh.

Todo era una mezcla de cosas locas en la ciudad; ya no habian demonios locos, ni angeles caidos sádicos, menos heroes o exorcista fanaticos. Ahora solo estaba el mayor peligro para la tranquilidad de la ya casi matriarca Sitri.

Pero hoy era otro dia ¿no?

Pues claro que no.

Hoy era el dia de la super fiesta de Serafall 2.0, una fiesta a la cual asistirian ciertas personas.

Desde amigos de la Maou, pasando por sus familiares y terminado en el ya casi desaparecido de la vida publica el Sekiryuutei.

Y para ello la Satan Rosa ya tenia un plan en juego, todo fruto de su maliciosa mente. Aunque no lo hiciera por ser mala y ya.

Por ello ya era momento de iniciar su magnífico plan.

-Vamos Issei-chan solo un trago-rogaba la aun sobria Serafall.

-No, aunque sea una sola gota no puedo...ademas hoy estoy de servicio, ni se como lograste separarme de la mesa de Sirzechs-sama-hablo serio el castaño Hyodo.

Pero ¿como asi que de servicio?, simple y llanamente por el hecho del que ahora el gran Sekiryuutei trabajaba como escolta de medio tiempo del Maou Lucifer.

Cosa por la cual ahora Ddraig tenía otro motivo para hundirse mas en su depresion, primero lo de Oppai Dragon y ahora un escolta...¿que faltaba?, ¿casarse con una Maou Loca?

-Por favor, solo un trago no seas aburrido...todos se estan divirtiendo-hablo la pelinegra de coletas.

-Onee-sama, veo que estas molestando a tus invitados-habla la recien llegada Heredera Sitri, la cual estaba detras de su hermana mayor.

-Oh Sona, que haces acá...dijiste que no ibas a venir-exclamó la mayor de las Sitris.

-Pues si vine, ¿que estas intentado ahora?-preguntó de forma seria la ojivioleta, la cual paso del castaño y se sentó al lado de su hermana.

-Hola a ti también Sona-hablo el castaño intentando sonar desinteresado.

-Wow...que sucede entre ustedes-hablo la peliengra mayor, la cual empezo a servir en vasos tragos de alcohol para todos. Asi es damas y caballeros la mente maliciosa de la Maou ya tenia un nuevo plan.

-Nada-contestaron al unísono el castaño y la ojivioleta menor.

-Hagamos algo, un trago igual una pregunta de cada uno...empiezo yo-dijo la pelinegra, para después tomarse todo el contenido de uno de los tres vasos presentes en la mesa.

-¿Que hiciste ayer?-preguntó el castaño.

-¿Firmaste mis vacaciones?-preguntó la pelinegra menor.

-Dormir, ver anime y hacer cosas de soltera...y lo de tus vacaciones las firmé ayer-respondió la maou de forma tranquila y relajada.

Después fue la heredera Sitri, luego el castaño y despues iniciaron otra vez con Serafall.

Así comenzó la noche X, donde Serafall confundió las bebidas de ella y de su hermana con las del castaño y viceversa. Cosa que causo que los tres se emborracharon, eso sin saber lo que pasaría en resto de la noche.

A La Mañana Siguiente:

Pov. Omnisciente:

-Hmmm suave, se siente como si fueran unos...-hablo un castaño somnoliente, el cual estaba acostado boca abajo en una suave cama de color azul.

-Ahhh-resonó el gemir de una mujer cerca del castaño...cosa que le alerto y se levanto de inmediato.

-¡QUE!...-exclamo el castaño casi gritando, al ver a sus acompañantes de cama.

-No grites tengo sueño-hablo la primera chica que reconoció el castaño, la cual se hallaba dormida boca abajo cubierta hasta cintura por la misma cobija de seda azul.

-Tengo sed...tráeme agua-hablo la segunda forma, la cual no reconoció, la cual además fue la causante de aquel gemido.

-Si...-dijo el castaño para después buscar la puerta, y poco a poco ir recociendo el lugar donde estaba, todo claro mientras se calmaba he intentaba procesar todo lo visto por sus ojos...no es que no estuviera desagradecido, antes intentan y obligaba a su cerebro a intentar recordar.

Quien no lo haría joder...no todos los días se amanece dos chicas super hermosas, después de hacer quien sabe qué.

Y asi sin darse cuenta el castaño ya estaba en la cocina, con el vaso de agua de aquella pelinegra, esperado quien sabe que.

-Oh Issei buen dia, ¿que tal tu noche?-hablo la reconocible voz de la heredera Gremory.

-Oh Rias, no sabia que habías venido-respodio el castaño, todavia muy ido de la realidad.

-Ya veo, por cierto dile a Sona que no se olvide de la reunión de hoy-dijo la pelirrojo sacando agua de la nevera en la cocina.

-Si si lo que digas...espera ¿Que sabes?-dijo el Castaño, cayendo de su nube de forma estrepitosa, reconocio quien era la chica con la habia amanecido, pero no le habia tomado importancia.

-Si la misma, igual de alta a Asia, pelo negro corto, gafas, ojos violeta, copa C de sosten, sería como una piedra...no deja dormir de noche, es muy gritona-respodio la heredera Gremory con una constante picardía presente en su voz.

-Estoy muerto...-dijo el castaño.

-No lo creo, anoche parecia disfrutar demasiado...quien era la otra chica, era alguna chica de su nobleza o alguien que conoces-pregunto la pelirroja con las intenciones bien claras de molestar al castaño.

-Mou Issei te demoraste demasiado-dijo la Maou Leviatán, la cual le rapo el vaso de agua al castaño se la bebio se fue dormir junto con su imouto.

-No me la creo...-dijo la pelirroja impactada por lo que habia visto.

-Yo tampoco...

 **Fiesta Serafall Acto I**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Yhos, ya e disho khe no-intentaba hablar la Maou Leviatán, la cual estaba en la espalda de su hermana menor.

-Vamos a jugar Pokemon Go-respondio cierto peon Gremory, el cual estaba intentado caminar...cosa casi imposible.

-Les dije que dejaran de tomar y no me hicieron caso-replicó la heredera Sitri, la cual al llevar a su hermana en la espalda se dio cuenta de algo..."Onee-sama es pesadita, a lo menor todo es culpa de esas cosas del diablo que lleva y llama pechos".

-Jujuuuz-resono el fuerte grito se alegria proveniente de la Maou Leviatán, la cual de buenas a primera ahora estaba cabalgando encima castaño, el cual se dejaba ultrajar mientras lloraba en silencio.

-¡¿QUE HACES?!-grito enojada la heredera Sitri al ver lo que su hermana le hacia al castaño.

-Calbalgar un dragon, vamos las dos-dijo la maou, la cual empezo a hacer mas rápidos sus movimientos de cabalgeo...ademas de estar parados en mitad de la calle a las 2 de la mañana.

-Los dos ponganse serios, ya casi llegamos a la casa de Issei.

-Aburrida-exclamaron los dos regañados.

-Que hice para merecerlos-susurro la pelinegra menor, la cual siguio su camino hacia la casa del castaño.

-Baila, brinca, sueña y tropieza...-cantaban el par de ebrios que iban siguiendo el paso de la heredera Sitri.

-Hagan silencio, es tarde de la noche-replicó la ojivioleta sin coletas.

-Aburri-

 ***PLAM***

-Jajajajajajaja-se empezó a burla el castaño por la caída de la su compañera de cantos.

-Estúpido, vente dragoncito mariquita, vente hijo de pu-

-Basta ya los dos, dejen de perder en tiempo y sigan andando-hablo la pelinegra menor, la cual se detuvo para digirles una mirada de muerte a su hermana y amigo.

-Bueno-respodieron los dos borrachos, los cuales además se volvieron a agarrar hombros con hombros y empezaron a caminar.

Y así el trío maravilla continúo su camino a la residencia Hyodo.

 **Residencia Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Son las 12 del mediodía en Kuoh, lo que significa que era hora del almuerzo en la residencia Hyodo.

-Esta muy bueno, ¿como se llama el restaurante?-preguntó la persona más alegre y descomplicada del grupo de 3.

-Creo que es "Delicias X"-respondió la heredera Gremory, la cual estaba sentada en una de las puntas de la mesa.

-Es muy buena la comida-dijo la heredera Sitri, la cual sostenía en su cara un color mas rojo que el cabello de su amiga de infancia.

-Y ¿Iseei?-pregunto la Maou de coletas.

-Se esta bañando-respodio la pelirroja Gremory.

-Ya veo...-respodio de manera seria la pelinegra mayor, la cual empezo a irradiar una leve capa de hielo sobre su piel.

-Onee-sama-hablo la heredera Sitri, la cual dejo de comer para tocar con su mano izquierda la mano derecha de su hermana.

-Uhhh, que tensión tan fea...¿que sucede?-preguntó el castaño Dragón, el estaba vestido con su pijama; cosa que también llevaban puestas las dos hermanas.

-Isseeiii-Grito de forma alegre la Maou, haciendo que la tension anterior se rompiera y se fuera al carajo, al igual que su capa de hielo dermica.

En cambio la heredera Sitri solo agacho la cabeza con el fin de esconder el fuerte sonrojo que de nuevo se hacía presente en su rostro.

-Te da pena...anoche no lo parecía-dijo su amiga Gremory, la cual ya había terminado su almuerzo.

-...-el silencio fue la respuesta por parte de la ojivioleta.

-Bueno el caso, los dejo para que hablen...ISEEI TU ALMUERZO ESTA EN EL HORNO-hablo la heredera Gremory antes de retirarse del lugar.

-Perra traicionera...

 **Fiesta Serafall Acto II**

 **Resistencia Hyodo:**

Pov. Omnisciente:

-Otro-dijo la heredera Sitri, la cual estaba comiendose uno tras otro los dulces especiales de Tannin; regalados por el dragón hacen un mes al castaño.

-Yo digo que no deberías comer tanto-regaño el castaño Frustrado al ver como se la pelinegra se comía sus dulces.

-Ayuda...ayuda...ayuda...ayuda-gritaba una y otra vez la maou Leviatán desde el balcón del edificio; ya habían venido dos veces la policía por alboroto, menos mal son demonios.

-Otro-respitio la menor de las hermanas, la cual desde hace unos 30 minutos habia perdido toda razón, dejando llevar por su deseos ocultos; Atentamente Tannin el dragón dulcero.

-Ayud-

 ***PAAMM***

-Se mató- exclamó entre risas la heredera Sitri.

-Noooo, mi jardín-grito el castaño preocupado por el brote de cerezo que habia sembrado hace meses.

-Estoy bien-grito la mayor de las hermanas, la cual estaba colgando de la cornisa, luchando por no caerse. Pero es bueno preguntar ¿las alas de demonio?

Bueno pues digamos que los miles de años que tenia de vida nunca se esforzó por aprender a volar bien, así que no es como si su cerebro de supervivencia fuera tan estúpido como para mezclar fracaso en vuelo más caída de metros.

-Ahora si pides ayuda Serafall Sitri-regaño la heredera Sitri.

-Soooo-tann, ayuda a onee-chan...Sooo-tan-empezo a gritar por auxilio.

-Otro-ordeno nuevamente la pelinegra, ignorando completamente a su hermana.

-Se acabaron-respodio el castaño.

-Recompensame de otra forma-exigió la menor de las hermanas.

-Tengo chocolates, fresas, cafe, filete de unicornio, chuleta de YaoGuai, costillas de alien...¿que quieres?-preguntó el castaño de forma tranquila.

-Hmm...no se, Onee-sama que es mejor, ¿chocolates y fresas o carne de Unicornio?-preguntó la pelinegra menor al ver como su hermana con ayuda de sus poderes ya había llegado al sillón donde estaban sentados el castaño y ella.

-Yo preferiría esto-dijo la maou, antes de con sus manos agarrar las mejillas del castaño obligándole a verle a la cara, para después comenzar a besar ferozmente al castaño.

-!Yo Quiero!-grito la menor de las hermanas, para después hacer lo mismo que si hermana.

-Podemos compartir sabes-propuso la maou Leviatán, mientras se sentaba en las piernas del castaño.

-Me gusta esa idea...

 **Residencia Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Yo no me arrepiento de nada...ya puedo morir feliz-hablo la Maou Leviatán, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se habia formado desde que la heredera Gremory se habia marchado.

-Yo no se que decir, todo es mi culpa; no tienes porque mentir si estas molesta, lo mismo tu Sona...si estan molestas conmigo diganme, hare lo que sea para solucionarlo-dijo el castaño a las dos hermanas, la cuales lo miraban expectantes.

-...¿Y si lo intentamos?-preguntó la menor de las hermanas, cosa que dejo en otro mundo a su hermana mayor.

-¡Como!-exclamo impactado el castaño.

-Bueno pues, realmente no me desagradas...Y no se si para ti es un misterio, pero Onee-sama gusta de ti-declaró la pelinegra menor, la cual tenía su cara de un tono rojizo.

-¿Encerio?-pregunto el castaño incredulo y desconcertado...aunque su dragón interior estaba que no podía con la felicidad, cosa que molestaba y fastidiaba al dragon mayor (Ddraig).

-Y esto, y aquello, y lo otro-hablo la mayor de las hermanas, la cual seguia en su mundo.

-¿Eso es normal?-preguntó el castaño al ver tan distraida a la heredera Sitri.

-No lo creo, aunque al tiempo se le pasa-respodio la heredera Sitri.

-Esto y Aquello...

-Por cierto...¿que paso entre tu y Serafall?, fue raro verla llegar hace unos meses tan alegre-pregunto la pelinegra menor.

-Oh...eso, pues es complicado-respondió el castaño nervioso, y pues tenia razón de estarlo...no iba a contarle de la "jugarreta" que había tenido con su hermana mayor hace unos meses atras, ahora le recordó algo..."Serafall me friendzoneo y por poco me viola".

-Vaya...no, no fue nada raro, ¿cierto?-preguntó la Sitri menor, la cual se acerco lo suficiente al castaño como para percibir su aroma.

-No fue así, nunca llegamos tan lejos...solo anoche-expuso el castaño nervioso al ver que había sido descubierto.

-Vaya, no me esperaba eso...Vaya...Wow-fue la repuesta de la ojivioleta menor, era mucha información, además de que le recordó la noche anterior a detalle.

-¿Como?-preguntó el castaño confundido.

-ESTÚPIDO, NUNCA LE CONTARÍA ALGO ASÍ A MI HERMANA-regaño la mayor de la Sitri, la cual ya había salido de su trance.

-¿Hasta donde llegaron?...

 **Castillo Serafall, 28 años después :**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Una mañana tranquila en le Inframundo, aves exóticas surcando los cielos, las criadas realizando labores de mantenimiento al castillo, los guardias haciendo su cambio de turno, y así con otras muchas tareas diarias.

Mientras tanto en la zona franca del Castillo la hijas adolescentes de los matrimonios se preparaban para irse a la escuela, pero antes debían despedirse de sus padres.

-¡Otro!-sono la reconocible voz de la Maou Leviatán.

-No es mí turno, me quedé dormida y te lo comiste toda la noche-expuso enojada la matriarca Sitri.

-Habla bien, no me gusta que seas vulgar-regaño la mayor de las esposas.

-¿Entramos ya?-pregunto en susurros la menor de las hijas de los matrimonios, la cual esperaba el aval de su hermana mayor.

-Mejor-respondió la mayor de las hermanas, la cual abrió la puerta del cuarto de sus padres de buenas a primeras.

-Ya traje el jugo de naranja-exclamó el Sitri, al cual se acercó a sus dos esposa, las cuales estaban peleando por quien se comía sus dulce de manzana Dragon.

-ISSEI-exclamaron las dos esposas antes de lanzarse a su dragón.

-Ella me robó mi dulce-se quejó Serafall.

-Era mío, antes ella se comió los míos anoche-se defendió Sona.

-Ya, ya, vamos a por un helado-propuso el castaño.

-¡Siiiii!-Exclamaron las 4 presentes.

-Quien las invitó-preguntaron al unísono las madres a sus hijas.

-El-señaron a un peluche de su padre, el cual estaba acompañado de otros dos peluches (Sona y Serafall).

-El caso, chicas se les hace tarde...vallan a la Academia, cuando vuelvan hablaremos-hablo el castaño, a lo cual las hermanas se despidieron de sus madres y su padre.

-Tengo miedo-masculló el castaño...Como no tenerlo, aún recuerda el período de embarazo de sus esposas hace ya 17 años casi...fue una tortura infinita.

-ISSEI, TENEMOS NÁUSEAS-se quejaron ambas hermanas.

-Pobre de mi, tan cerca de mi cama, y tan lejos del descanso...

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

 ***Zafir09***

 _Gracias por tu apoyo a este proyecto amigo._

 ***Gadihan***

 _Pues deberia ser asi, pero puse como epílogo, ya que así "termina" la historia._

 ***Sekiryuuttei***

 _Poco a poco 7w7._

 ***Wolf-Dragonight***

 _Gracias por tu apoyo._

 _Pdt: No son esposas normales, ¿o si?_

 ***iridiel***

 _Espero que os guste, puede que este corto, pero a este fic le dedico poco tiempo._

 ***antifanboy***

 _Pues realmente le tengo un cariño especial a esas parejas, no se porque_

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos, lamento la demora a la hora de actualizar este fic. Aprovechare este espacio para explicarles unas cosas acerca este fic:_**

 ** _1\. El lemon será casi todos los capitulos par._**

 ** _2\. En las ultimas partes de cada capitulo abra un fragmento acera de la vida de Issei y compañía en la "actualidad"._**

 ** _3\. Tendré a demorarme a la hora de actualizar, ya que a este fic le dedico poco tiempo._**

 ** _4\. capítulos tendrán en promedio entre 2500 a 3500 palabras, serán "cortos"._**

 ** _Bueno eso es todo lo que tenia que decir, gracias por leer y nos vemos luego._**


	3. Ajuste De Cuentas

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

 **Serpiente y Dragon**

 **Residencia Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

La noche había seguido fría, la lluvia había cesado. Aunque eso no importaba para Serafall Sitri, la cual seguía recibiendo y dando aquellos besos que la llevaban al cielo.

El estar con el castaño Hyodo era algo que dentro de ella le causaba un calor reconfortante, era la primera vez que sentia eso por alguien mas que no fuera su hermana. Además que si le sumamos el infinito placer que le causaba besar, tocar, acariciar o tan solo estar cerca del Castaño, lo que estaba haciendo ahora era como el paraíso en que nunca vivió.

-Ahhh-gimió ella al sentir como el castaño empezaba a acariciar sus pechos, mientras que le besaba y daba mordidas a su cuello.

Así pasaron unos minutos, disfrutando de aquel tacto y aquellos labios. Pero todo eso se quedo en pañales cuando sintió como su camisa se deshacía, y con ello a su cerebro llegaba la sensación del toque de castaño a sus senos expuestos.

Todas aquellas sensaciones nublaban su buen pensar...toda esa utopía de sentimientos fluir dentro de ella.

¿Exagerado?

Puede que sí, puede que no.

Pero, después para la pelinegra de coletas eran cosas totalmente nuevas...no era lo mismo el ella misma darse placer, que el sentir el cariño, afecto y aquella sensación recorrer su cuerpo.

-Ahww-gimió la hermosa chica pelinegra al sentir como una de las manos del castaño se aventuró a tocar su feminidad, algo simplemente genial.

Sin dejarse dominar la Maou aprovecho y de un movimiento rápido y ágil se pego al cuello del Dragón y comenzó a repartir varios besos, incluyendo chupones y mordidas un tanto fuertes. Quería hacerse notar, no sería la única en sentir aquellas maravillosas sensaciones...además del querer dejar una marca permanente en el castaño, el era de ella y sólo de ella.

Así continúo la pareja por unos minutos, besándose y tocándose.

-Gya-chillo la azabache al sentir como su cuello era dejado en libertad, sus senos aprisionados y uno de los dedos del castaño en el interior de ella, algo sumamente placentero. Ahora si estaba acabada, era cuestión de segundos para que acabara.

Así paso un corto tiempo antes del que la pelinegra sintiera como una corriente de placer empezaba en su intimidad y se extendía a través de todo su cuerpo, dejándola sumida en un placer inmenso.

-Ahhhh-grito la maou, para después arquear su espalda, y buscar refugio en el castaño mientras su respiración se volvía irregular.

-Eres hermosa-dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-Ahh...Issei, yo...ya no lo soporto-exclamó la ojivioleta, a la cual le brillaban los ojos.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó el castaño, el cual estaba por eliminar la molesta falda que no le dejaba observar en su magnificencia a la Maou.

-No importa, solo hazme tuya si-expuso la Maou, la cual hizo el trabajo del castaño.

En un pestañeo tanto la ropa de el como la suya habian desaparecido, un rapido hechizo le habia ayudado.

-No me detendré Sera-chan-hablo el castaño, el cual comenzó crear un camino de beso desde su cuello hasta sus senos, mientras que sus manos tocaba y estrujaba de manera suave el trasero la pelinegra.

La habitación de la Maou poco a poco se llenaba de gemidos provenientes de la Maou Leviatán, los cuales eran acompañados por muchos sonidos húmedos que se daban en aquella habitación, un aura erótica sin medida alguna empezó a emanar.

Así transcurrieron varios minutos, la Moau besando y mordiendo el cuello de el castaño, mientras que con sus manos exploraba sin miedo todo el cuerpo tonificado del castaño, disfrutando más del tocar la espalda de este; el castaño por su parte no se había detenido en ningún solo momento, en cambio intensificó sus movimientos y multiplicó sus tareas, retirando sus manos del trasero de ella, para llevarlas poco a poco a su intimidad.

-Ahh-gimió la ojivioleta al sentir como los dedos húmedos comenzaba a tocar con suaves y lentas caricias su mojada entradada, generando en ella más placer del cual ya era víctima.

-Es hora...

* * *

 **Presente, Residencia Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Hasta ahí llegamos, después de eso lo congele al venirme, quedó como cubo en el ártico-respondió Maou Leviatán a su hermana, la cual la había amordazado y traído a la piscina del sótano, donde la tenia al borde de esta, con la amenaza latente de tirarla al agua.

-Algo más serpiente aprovechada y mentirosa-gruño la menor, la cual miraba a la pelinegra de coletas con su más aterradora mirada.

-Nada, solo eso-respondió la pelinegra, la cual no recordaba mas de aquella noche...solo la mañana siguiente.

-¿Que paso a la mañana siguiente?-preguntó la ojivioleta menor, la cual estaba a punto de soltar a su hermana a la piscina.

Eso sin olvidar que sus pies eran aprisionados por una dura capa de hielo, un regalo del Cocito por parte de Grigory.

-Pues es algo difícil de explicar-dijo la Moau nerviosa por la sensación de tener su largo cabello en el agua.

-No, no es difícil de explicar, me dejaste en Friendzone mientras te vestias y te ibas de mi casa-respondió el castaño, el cual observaba como la menor de las hermanas Sitris soltaba poco a poco la camisa de su hermana mayor.

-Eso, eso paso, ahora déjame en la tierra So-tan-rogó la Maou.

-Te doy 1 minuto para recordar el ataque especial de papá-impuso la pelinegra menor.

-50 Segundos

-40 Segundos

-30 Segundos

-20 Segundos

-10 Segundos

-¡IGNUZ!-grito asustada la Moau, seguido de ello su cuerpo se puso al rojo vivo mientras su hermana la soltaba, después de ello derrite el hielo en sus pies, las cuerdas que la ataban, el piso del lugar y evaporo el agua de la piscina al caer en ella.

-Guao, eres intimidante querida...voy a por Serafall, no quiero un hueco al centro de la tierra en mi casa.

* * *

 **Residencia Sitri, Años Después:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Querida ya llegue-dijo el castaño Sitri, el cual llegaba con su esposa Leviatán en brazos, la cual llegaba mas borracha que cantinero irresponsable.

-Oh Issei, que mierdas le pasa...esta toda muerta-dijo la pelinegra menor al como su hermana no respondía a las mordeduras de su pequeña mascota (Un Dragón).

-Hizo una apuesta con lo del clan de tu madre y perdió, le toco tomar tres litros de licor en un solo sorbo-dijo el castaño, el cual sin sensibilidad alguna tiro a su esposa al piso para quitarse los zapatos.

-Sigue siendo muy pesada-anunció la menor de las ojivioleta al ver como el polvo de levantó del suelo con la caída de su hermana.

-Por cierto, que tienes...hableste de forma vulgar, eso es raro en ti sabes-habló el castaño, el estaba pateando su esposa mayor, claro eso con ayuda tanto de su esposa menor y la mascota de la casa.

-Estoy muy estresada, mis padres siguen jodiendo para que reciba el mando del clan, pero simplemente no quiero...sabes estoy feliz con este estilo de vida, no me disgusta para nada, soy feliz así-dijo la heredera Sitri.

-Y si lo hacemos juntos, recuerda los tres estamos en esto, ¿cierto?-hablo el castaño, el cual le dio una sonrisa sincera a su esposa, la cual le respondió de la misma forma.

-Si es verdad, sea lo que sea es verdad, verdad, todo es verdad-dijo la Maou Leviatán al despertarse por sentir un chorro agua, proveniente de la magia de su hermana.

-Despierta borracha, sabes que necesito que estés conmigo si quiero tirarme a Issei-anunció de forma lasciva la menor de las dos.

-Estas traviesa señorita, pues vamos-

-KYA, ODIO ESTO-grito la menor al volver a sentir como salia volando gracias a su hermana.

-Siguió intentado descifrar el cómo lo haces-dijo el castaño mientras flotaba detrás del par.

-Es Kind of Magic, Du xérete això-dijo la Maou mientras guiaba a su hermana.

-Habla bien, no confudas idiomas-dijo enojado el castaño, no querría utilizar su capacidad demoníaca para entender varias lenguas.

-Hechale agua y has que me suelte-decía enojada la menor de las Sitri, la cual estaba siendo ayudada por la mascota de la casa.

-Aqua Máxima-dijo el castaño, el cual estaba apuntado a la maou con un círculo mágico, seguido de ello un potente chorro de agua se abalanzó sobre la maou.

-JAJAJAJAJA, ESTO ES MIO PERRA-grito con emoción la Sitri, la cual empezo a controlar el agua con ayuda de su magia.

-No la ahogues tanto, las espero arriba-dijo el castaño, de el cual disfrutaba de estar en tierra firme.

-Si, si lo que sea ve por ahí-respodio la menor, la cual estaba disfrutando de la tortura que le hacía a su hermana.

Cualquier ser vivo que entrara en lo que el trío de esposo llamaba "La Burbuja de Amor", estaba bajo todo el poder y la voluntad de la heredera Sitri.

Desde poder sacarle la sangre, partir huesos y volver a sanarlos, hacer plastilina con los órganos. En fin todo el cuerpo estaba a voluntad de la heredera Sitri.

-Por Cierto deberías sacarle el alcohol en vez de la sangre-dijo el castaño, el cual vio como su esposa estaba sacandole ya la sangre por los poros a la Maou.

-Buena Idea...

* * *

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ ***FDGamerml***_

Me alegra que te guste la historia.

 _ ***Tsuna Dragneel***_

Acá está, demorada pero esta.

 ** _*Kreiven animator*_**

Espero que te siga gustado los estilos de comedia que manejo, por ejemplo la de hoy fue cruel, tratar a Serafall como un costal de papas no se ustedes pero me causó mucha gracia.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos, tal vez les parezca corto, y si esta corto. Pero como vieron en el tema del lemon crezco de manera lenta._**

 ** _Sin mas que decir gracias por leer y mil disculpas la demora, cuando uno se mete en este mundo hay muchas cosas que causan que uno no pueda actualizar tan seguido como quiera, además de haber veces en las que simplemente lo que uno escribe no me nos termina de gustar y lo mandamos al carajo._**

 ** _Bueno eso es todo por hoy, gracias por leer y buen dia/noche/madrugada/mañana/lo que sea._**

 ** _Att: Artyon._**


	4. Sobrevivir Al Roma

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-"hola"-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- {hola} - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

 **Sobrevivir Al Roma**

 **Residencia Hyodo, 2 Meses de Relación:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Una tarde soleada en la ciudad de Kuoh, además de ser fin de semana, los cientos de personas aprovechaban para salir de su vidas rutinarias y disfrutar de los servicios que ofrece la ciudad y su comercio.

Perooo, eso no es igual para todos.

El caso de hoy veremos cómo el amor puede ser algo que al revés no funciona siempre...¿Quien dijo que Roma se construyó en un dia?

-Porque se demoran tanto, se supone que ellas me invitaron a mi-se quejaba el castaño mientras jugaba con el nuevo Familiar de Sona, que por cierto era un regalo suyo.

-Ya vamos-grito desde la escaleras la menor de las Sitri.

-No entiendo como las aguantas, aunque también eres mujer, así que te da igual-le dijo el castaño a la dragona de escamas azules brillantes de 1.70 metros de altura.

-Grrr-respondió la dragona.

-Como que es mentira, si te he visto echarte aceite para escamas-refuto el Castaño.

-Grra, Grraar-dijo a su favor la dragona.

-¡¿Que Ddraig que?!-grito el castaño impactando por la noticia.

-¿Lo dejamos seguir y nos vamos, o lo interrumpimos?-preguntó desde una esquina la Maou a su hermanita.

-...-por otro lado la pelinegra menor solo miraba la escena con los ojos cerrados mientras movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-Oh ya están listas, vamonos chicas-dijo el castaño al percatarse de sus dos hermosas novia.

Aunque en el fondo solo deseaba huir del lugar, últimamente era un desafío dormir o estar un solo minuto los tres.

Desde aquella noche los sucesos se iban a repetir una y otra, y otra, y más veces. Ello estaba llevando a la llamada AGD(Alteración Genética por Dragón).

Mientras sus cuerpo físicos cambiaban, sus estado mental igual, ser sufrir la AGD aumentaba muchas capacidades.

-Yo quiero helado de fresa-dijo la Maou Leviatán sacando al castaño de los 30 minutos de divagacion que tuvo.

-Y yo de vainilla-dijo la menor de las hermanas, la cual al contrario de su hermana estaba abrazando el brazo derecho del castaño.

-Yo de Serafall-dijo el castaño sin caer en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Como...¿que truco sucio estas utilizando cuando los dejo solos?-hablo la pelinegra menor, mientras señalaba a su hermana.

-Yo ninguno, juro que deje de utilizar el chocolate el mes pasado-dijo la Maou mientras negaba fervientemente su culpa.

-Eso es mentira, el lunes estuvimos hasta el amanecer dándole y dándole, además de que hicimos cosplay y jugamos con chocolate blanco-dijo el castaño disfrutando de la pequeña venganza que le propinaba a su novia.

-Eso es traba, en el acuerdo dice que el maximo de horas individuales es de 12, no 16-dijo enojada la menor, era comun de ella el enojarse cuando no se cumple el reglamento...aunque es metira, todo es para no reflejar sus sentimientos tan facil, aunque eso no era suficiente para engañar a su novio y hermana.

-Si claro, lo que digas-respondieron al tiempo el castaño y la Maou.

-Se están alineado en contra mía...me las pagaran...

* * *

 **2 Meses y 2 Semanas De Relación, Residencia Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-¿Porque a mi me toca cocinar?-preguntó con cierto fastidio la maou.

-Porque tu quemaste lo que yo hacía-respondió el castaño, el cual estaba en la sala jugando a las palmadas con la familiar de Sona.

-Es tu culpa, sabes que no puedo estar en lugar aburrido-dijo a su defensa la Maou.

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes-dijo el castaño, el cual seguia jugando.

-Ñaaa, te odio-masculló la pelinegra mientras hacia pucheros.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes donde estan las fotos del año pasado?-preguntó el castaño dejando de jugar, para después caminar a la salida de la sala para buscar las fotos.

-Las deje estudio-dijo la maou, la cual estaba picando cebolla.

-Cual de todos, esta casa tiene como 10-hablo el castaño mientras volteaba a mirar a la pelinegra.

-En el que tengo mis cosas-respodio la mayor de las Sitri.

-¿En el que tienes todo lo que robas?-preguntó el castaño, el cual recordó cierta anécdota.

"Porque carajos los muebles de las viviendas Sitri tienen Uranio 230-lo que sea"-Issei.

 ***FlashBack***

No encontramos en la mansión Sitri, hogar de los padres de la Maou Leviatán y la heredera Sitri.

Donde además podemos observar como la Maou está impaciente al ver que sus padres no se retiran de la sala donde se encuentran ella y el castaño Dragon Emperador.

-Bueno hija, nos retiramos a descansar-dijo la matriarca Sitri, la cual se estaba caminando hacia la salida junto a su esposo.

-Hasta mañana mamá, que descanses padre-se despidió la pelinegra.

Despues de que ambos Sistris se fueran la maou se levanto deprisa y saco una bolsa de quien sabe donde, y empezo a inspeccionar de cerca toda la sala.

-¿Que buscas?-preguntó el castaño estrañado por la actitud de su novia.

-Mis cosas-dijo la Maou, la cual saco un martillo y empezo a partir una mesa del gran salon.

-Okay...eso es muy raro, y tus padres no te dicen nada-hablo el castaño viendo como la Maou saco varias herramientas de forja.

-Que vas a hacer con eso-hablo castaño asustado al ver como Serafall comenzaba a fundir ciertas piezas de aquella mesa.

-Estoy haciendo una gema de Uranio 238-dijo la pelinegra siguiendo con su trabajo.

-¿No es eso radioactivo?-preguntó el castaño, el cual veia como la castaña con magia hacia varias herramientas de metalurgia y químicos.

-Si pero es buena para la piel, además somos demonios, la radiación no nos afecta nada-respondió la pelinegra.

-Okay...no es normal, para nada.

 ***Fin Del FlashBack***

-Haber debe de estar por acá-hablo el castaño mientras buscaba las fotos en el escritorio de la Maou.

Eso claro sin tener el cuenta las cientos de gemas de colores que habían por el cuarto, las miles de fotos de Sona haciendo cosplay, fotos suyas mientras duerme y un enorme librero con muchas caratulas de videojuegos y demás contenido audiovisual, y por último varios celulares de oro y gemas.

-Aqui está...valla, esto es viejo-dijo el castaño al ver junto a las fotos un regalo de el, uno de hace varios años.

* * *

 **Residencia Sitri En Kuoh, 4 Años Antes De La Relación:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

La tarde era tranquila en la casa de Sona Sitri, su reina y desde ahora su hermana.

Habian pasado 5 largos años desde la batalla con Trihexa, y por fin los lideres de las facciónes habian logrado volver.

Y por ello hoy era un "especial", el castaño Sekiryuutei había venido a ver la Maou, habían pasado tantos años desde la ultima ves que la habia visto.

-Esta en el balcón-dijo la reina Sitri al castaño, el cual solo asintió y se encaminó al lugar.

Era tan extraño verla de nueva, sentiría lo mismo que cuando vio a Sirzechs, divagaba el castaño, el cual solo siguió su camino mientras recordaba varios encuentros que tubo con ella.

-Sabes...es tan raro volver, me siento como este no fuera mi mundo-dijo la Maou al percatarse de la presencia del castaño.

-Te acostumbraras, mira esto es para ti-dijo el castaño acercándose a Sitri, para entregarle un relicario de oro.

-Sigues siendo muy amable-dijo la Maou, la cual abrió el relicario y vio una foto que le causó gran emoción.

-Te llevo muy presente Serafall, es bueno verte de nuevo...

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo, 2 Mese y 2 Semanas De Relación:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente :**

-¿Porque tengo que cocinar yo?-preguntó la menor de las Sitri, al ver como su hermana jugaba con su familiar, mientras que el castaño estába contadado sus gemas.

-Porque ella se comió todo-dijo castaño señalando a su familiar.

-Pero fue ella, no yo-refuto la menor.

\- Pequeñas ¿sabes cocinar?-cuestionó el castaño mientras seguia en su trabajo, a lo cual la dragona respondió negativamente.

-Ves, es tu responsabilidad...ella es como tu hija-hablo el castaño, el saco una barras de oro empezo a fundirlas en la fragua miniatura que tenia.

-¡Y ella porque no ayuda!-exclamo la mas joven de las hermanas mientras veia como su hermana mayor seguia jugando con si familiar.

-Te repito el horario, desayuno Issei, almuerzo yo, y cena se decide con piedra papel o tijera; hoy le toco a Issei, pero la cena que nos hice se la comio cierta dragona, la cual después solo la quemo-habla Maou mientras emnuberaba las cosas son sus manos, además de que después encedio el televisor para ver su programa.

-Shana, ven acá-exigio la pelinegra menor a su familiar, la cual le dio unos ojitos de perro degollado que nadie podría superar.

-Jajajajajaja, que inutil, eres tonta o que-se burlo la Maou de la pequeña Dragona al ver que nada interesante pasaba.

-Es Sona Sitri, la demonio joven mas amargada de la historia segun la revista El Inccubus-dijo la Maou burlado tanto de su hermana como del dueño de la revista que estaba por ahí forjando monedas de oro mientras se alejaba lentamente de la futura brutal pelea entre damas que se daría en su sala.

-HIJA DE PUTA-grito enojada la Menor antes de lanzarle a su hermana una esfera de puro poder, la cual se detuvo en la cabeza de la Maou, causándole un hematoma de varios centímetros de diámetro.

-ES TU MISMA MADRE IDIOTA-grito la Maou, la cual ni corta ni perezosa con magia enderezo a la dragona para después congelar y lanzar a su hermana como si fuera una estaca.

-¡Es una niña!-grito enojada la menor.

-¡Tiene 300 años!, eso no es ser una niña...aunque entre lolis se defienden-grito la Maou mientras que lo ultimo lo mascullo, cosa que no sirvió.

-TE VOY A MATAR, ISSEI MI TRAJE DE GUERRA-grito a todo pulmón la heredera Sitri, la cual poso como si fuera una estatua mientras esperaba que el castaño le trajera su armadura de hoplita, escudo y lanza de hielo.

-Aquí estan sus cosas mi ama y señora, dijo el castaño entregandole las cosas a la menor, mientras que aprovechaba para recoger a la lanza Dragon de Shana.

-ISSEI MI EQUIPO-grito después la Maou, la cual poso como si tuviera un escudo.

-Aqui esta su equipo mi diosa todopoderosa-dijo el castaño mientras antes de equipar a la Maou hacia el ritual de la "Diosa" Serafall.

-"Ritual, esto parece mas bien una porno"-pensó la menor de las pelinegras, al como el castaño cumplia con el ritual.

-Listo mi señora, su fiel feligrés se retira-dijo el castaño al haber terminado el ritual.

-BIEN PRIMERO QUE TODO QUIERO UNA LUCHA LIMPIA, RESPECTEN EL RING Y TAMBIÉN LAS REGLAS, LA PRIMERA EN GEMIR PIERDE Y QUEDA CASTIGADA CON UNA SEMANA DE ABSTINENCIA...YA-gritó el castaño, el cual ahora estaba vestido de referí.

-Grraa-anunció la dragona, la cual tenía un bote enorme de alas de pollo.

-Es muy divertido, espero nunca cambien...

* * *

 **28 Años de Pareja Después, Mansión Sitri:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Mama, papa ya llegué-dijeron al unísono la hermanas Sitri, la cuales habían llegado de aquel lugar de torturas hecho por la mas joven de sus madres...la escuela de jovenes demonios.

-TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO ME VOLVIERAS A DECIR ESO-resonó el grito eufórico de la Matriarca Sitri, la cual estaba preparando su ejercito para atacar al castillo de su hermana.

-TU ME PROVOCASTE, ESTOY LLORANDO SO-TAN, TU DULCE Y AMADA ONEE-CHAN ESTA LLORANDO POR TU CULPA-gritó en respuesta la Maou Leviatán, la cual tenia la voz grave y gritaba con dificultad.

-Que paso ahora-preguntó la ojimiel, mientras que su hermana solo alzo los brazos limpiándose de culpas.

-y io que se-respondió la mayor...la cual después después termino de comerse la galleta que tenía en boca.

-¡Vamos a ver!-exclamo alegre la menor de las hermanas, la cual salio corriendo en dirección de los gritos.

Así como buenas chismosas que son llegaron rápidamente al lugar donde provenían los gritos.

-Que está pasado, WOW, quienes son esas bebés...se me hacen conocidas-habló la mayor de las Hermanas, la cual veía como su padre fracasaba en intentar separar a las bebes de por ahí unos 2 años.

-¡Obvio que somos conocidas, nosotras las parimos!- exclamaron ambas bebés con un amplio tono de enojo en sus voces.

-Vamos cariño, no se parecen en nada Sona o mamá-dijo la menor de las presentes, la cual se acerco a una de bebés y la empezo a cargar en los brazos.

-Grrr-gruño desde el el enorme candelabro de la sala la "mascota" de la casa.

-Que ella es peligrosa, JA solo es una bebe llorona, mirala como hace pucheros la bebé, donde esta mamá, donde esta mamá-se burlo la hija menor del trío maravilla del Inframundo.

-Mira la mia muerde, parece una cria dd largarto, ni tiene dientes pero aprita duro...muy duro-dijo la mayor mientras señalaba a la otra bebe, la cual le mordia los dedos con demasiada fuerza, la suficiente como para aun después de intentar quitarsela de encima esta no pudiera hacer nada.

-Niñas dejen de provocarlas, ustedes no son las que las calman; Serafall, Sona venga vamos a jugar-dijo el padre de las hermanas, la cuales vieron como a las bebes les salio alas de demonio y salieron volando a los brazos del castaño.

-¿Estaremos en problemas?-preguntó la menor, la cual veía como sus madres les sacaban la lengua, además de mostrarles el dedo del medio a sus hijas.

-Bastante, en nueve horas ya estarán como siempre, así que yo de ustedes pienso algo que les apacigua su enojo, nos vemos niñas-dijo el castaño De Sitri, el cual se dio la vuelta para irse con su par de Micro-Lolis.

-Papa, ¿porque están así?-preguntó la mayor de las hermana.

-Secreto, Nacional...

* * *

 **Tres Meses De Pareja Despues, Residencia Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Una mañana tranquila en la casa maravilla, hogar del trío novios más famosos del infierno.

La casa tenia 3 pisos, además de 2 pisos subterráneos.

En el frente habia una cerca de concreto, la cual tenia una verja de metal color azul rey.

Detrás de la cerca había un pequeño jardín al lado derecho de la casa; mientras tanto que al lado izquierdo de la casa estaba un zona hecha de pavimento, en la cual estaba parqueado un AUDI R-8...las ventajas de ser demonio.

Detrás de la casa había un jardín más grande, junto a una piscina con varias sillas de playa y mesas con sombrillas.

Ya hablando de pisos subterráneos en el segundo era una sala vacía, la cual tomaba la forma que se deseara.

En el primero había un enorme baño termal al aire libre, gracias a la magia claro...no hay aire libre bajo tierra.

Ya en el primer piso de la casa sobre tierra lo que había era algo ya mas común, una típica entrada Japonesa, una amplia sala llena de muebles elegantes de color wengue de cojines color blanco, junto a ello una televisión de unas 52 pulgadas; también tenía una habitación en la cual había muchas estanterías llenas del libros y un escritorio; y como no una escaleras en forma de coral, la cual pasaba por todos pisos de la casa.

En el segundo piso se hallaban la cocina, el comedor, dos baños sencillos y una habitación.

Ya por último en el tercer piso se hallaba ubicada la gran habitación, un balcón con vista al frente, un baño y un cuarto pequeño donde habían cosas para conserje(Issei).

La Magna Habitación o Gran Habitación, era una enorme habitación de dos pisos, aunque no se contaba como 4 piso. En ella estaban la habitación del trío, una cocina pequeña y baño grande, en el cual también estaban el cuarto de limpieza.

Y por último el gran espacio, eran los huecos en la M.H estaban llenos de los gustos de las parejas, desde una forja silenciosa, un campo de guerra para las luchas de hermanas, varias consolas de videojuegos y mesas con comida.

-¡Issei te necesitamos!-gritaron desde el baño ambas hermanas.

-¡Ya voy!-respondió el castaño mientras se levantaba de balcón donde veía las estrellas para ir a ver su par.

Mientras tanto ambas hermanas estaban en el baño, la mayor lavandole el cabello a su hermana menor como hace ya tantos años.

-Sona...¿que tan encerio te tomas esto?-preguntó la mayor de las pelinegras.

-¿A que te refieres?-re-preguntó su hermana.

-¿Quieres a esta relación como algo serio, o como del momento?-preguntó la ojivioleta Leviatán.

-No lo se...me siento feliz de estar con ustedes, pero no se si esta felicidad durará, y no quiero que eso pase...aunque no tampoco se como hacer para que duré-habló la más pequeña de las Sitris.

-Siempre me he sentido muy feliz de tenerte Sona, aunque en el momento que te quieras ir lo respetaré, claro si eso te hace feliz-dijo la pelinegra mayor, la cual dejo de lavarle el pelo para levantarse y abrirle la puerta a su Novio.

-Que sucede-dijo el castaño al llegar al baño, y ser recibido por la mejor vista de todas.

-Quítate eso, vamos a bañarnos juntos-dijo la Maou mientras daba pequeños brinquitos de alegría, dejando a la madre gravedad la grandiosa misión de hacer rebotar sus grandes y hermosos pechos, dejando al castaño embobado con el vaivén de los pechos de su novia, claro eso sin olvidar la mirada asesina que sentía desde algún lugar del baño.

-Ya voy-dijo el castaño, para darse la vuelta para quitarse la ropa y buscar una toalla.

-No te demores...

* * *

 **11 Años De Pareja, Hospital La Maldita Abaddón:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Dia común en el hospital de territorio Sitri, demonios llegando con tipo de males, desde dolores de muelas hasta huesos fracturados.

Y entre toda la multitud en el pabellón de lujo se hallaba sentado en esposo de la Matriarca Sitri y Maou Leviatán.

-Lord Sitri-llamo una enfermera del lugar.

-¿Si?-respondió temeroso el castaño mientras se levantaba de la silla donde habia estado esperando noticias acerca de sua esposas.

-Las Señoras ya se encuentran estables, y las niñas nacieron sanas, están ya el habitación de ellas-informo la enfermera antes de darse la vuelta y irse a cumplir con su trabajo.

Seguido de ello el castaño se encamino con afán a la habitación del hospital donde se encontraban sus esposas con sus hijas.

Al llegar a la habitación se sintió con calma, mientras que una profunda alegría lo invadía al ver a los seres que mas amaba juntos.

-Cómo se sienten-preguntó el castaño acercándose a la cama donde estaban sus esposas,estaban amamantando a sus hijas.

-Me quiero morir, solo siento los brazos y la cabeza exclamo la Maou con los ojos cerrados mientras sostenia a su hija.

-¿Y tu Sona?-preguntó el castaño.

-Te odio, jamas habia sentido tanto dolor, ni aquella noche-respondió la menor de las hermanas, la cual mientras que con uno de sus brazos sostenía a su hija, con el otro le hacía señal de odio a su esposo.

-Yo también te AMO-respondió el castaño mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza a su esposa.

-Por cierto mi hija es la mayor-dijo con orgullo la Maou mientras trata de sacar pecho.

-Tu pujaste como perra desesperada, como no iba a salir primero ella-dijo con enojo la menor de las hermanas.

-Son celos, solo celos...no le prestes atención Sora-chan-dijo la Maou mientras mecia a su hija.

-Ya sabes Mio, cuando jueguen lanzale estos hechizos-dijo la matriarca Sitri mientras le susurraba cosas a su hija.

-Nunca cambiarán...

* * *

 **Review**

 ***ReyEvolution***

Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, espero y te siga gustando la historia, repito gracias por tu apoyo, adios.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos como les va, espero que bien aca esta la continuacion despues de un tiempo considerable, espero que le halla gustado, espero su apoyo.**_

 _ **No se olviden de comentar que tal les ha parecido, su ideas, criticas(constructivas) y demas, sin mas que decir gracias por todo adios.**_

 _ **Att: Artyon**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
